Malfoy and their mates FR
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: Draco et Hermione ont quatre ans quand il la reconnait comme sa compagne. Les familles moldues et sorcières étaient en conflits mais Lucius commence une guerre privée contre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, et même la presse moldue. Ce sera une bataille d'esprits, avec les enfants au centre. Un secret unit des alliés improbables, et les lignes entre le bien et le mal deviennent floues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et les autres et tout l'histoire appartiennent à Glorioux. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

Coucou les amis, alors voilà je trouvais qu'en français il n'y avait pas beacoup de fictions sur les Veelas sur Draco/Hermione alors j'ai décidé d'aller les chercher chez nos amis les anglophones ! Pour les deux premiers chapitres, ça sera centré sur Lucius/Narcissa mais c'est pour planter le décor ! Ne vous en faîtes pas notre couple adoré arrive dès le chapitre 3 ! Voili-voilou euh pour celles/ceux (oui l'espoir fait vivre :p) qui lisent mes fictions je ne les ABANDONNE PAS, je mets du temps à publier mais j'arriverai à la fin, I SWEAR ! Bon on se retrouve à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

Si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : h(tt)p:/www.() /s/6699588/1/Malfoys-and-their-Mates

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lucius rencontre sa compagne et ses ennemies.**

* * *

**L'été d'amour de Narcissa Black, 8 ans.**

**La rencontre de Lucius. 1963-1964**

_Quelque part dans le sud de la France._

Quand elle avait 8 ans, Narcissa Black pensait qu'elle était amoureuse. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au palais d'été des Lestrange en France. Dans cette résidence d'été, elle devait rencontrer son premier amour. Son nom était Rodolphus Lestrange.

Les Black venaient passer une partie de leurs vacances avec eux. Black voulait obtenir des contrats pour chacune de ses filles : il espérait obtenir quelques acomptes pour les différentes épouses potentielles. Une série de mauvais investissements rendirent cette action indispensable pour qu'il puisse toucher une lourde somme avant qu'il ne soit complètement fauché et il considérait ses filles comme ses meilleurs atouts. Il n'était pas plus aimant en mari qu'en père.

Rodolphus, âgé de 8 ans était plus grand que Lucius elle s'en rendra compte plus tard. Il avait de longs cheveux aubruns, et des yeux violets, il apprenait l'escrime, le piano et l'équitation. Il parlait quatre langues : son latin était quasiment parfait et il écrivait également des poèmes, le plus souvent en français. Toutes les jeunes sorcières l'adoraient. Même s'il trimbalait partout où il allait Rab, qui avait une allure grassouillette avec ses joues joufflues, cela n'entichait en rien son allure. Il restait le magicien le plus beau, le plus studieux, le plus jeune et le plus irrésistible pour les sorcières de tout âge.

Bella leur avait dit un soir, qu'elle avait essayé de l'embrasser. Cependant, elle était malheureuse « il m'a repoussé et tout ça parce que ce morveux de Rabastan a crié après que je l'ai embrassé. Il pleurniche tout le temps. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche, il reviendra plus tard je vais me marier avec lui. L'as-tu compris Cissy, ma chérie ? »

Cissy a crié toute la nuit, et se coucha finalement après qu'Andy vint dans son lit pour la câliner.

« Ca va aller, elle est méchante, ne fais pas attention à elle, il te préfère toi. D'ailleurs, elle n'apprécie pas Rab, il ne va pas aimer quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas à son frère » Andy était très mature et elle était une personne gentille. Elle était la personne que Cissy préférait au monde entier. Elle aimait Bella aussi mais la plus âgée était devenue méchante et au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait sa beauté devenait mortelle. Avant leur départ, Dolphus donna à Narcissa un petit recueil de poèmes français. C'était celui qui l'avait fasciné plus tôt. Ils avaient visité un petit magasin local près de leur maison de campagne. Le volume relié en cuir était une antiquité, plein de dessins de jeunes sorcières amoureuses.

« C'est un petit signe de mon attachement, c'est de Rab et moi, merci d'avoir autant joué avec lui, Mademoiselle, nous te sommes redevables. » et il lui fit un baisemain dans un geste très mature. Bella jeta le livre dans le feu dès leur retour à la maison « Reste loin de mon sorcier »

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy, 9 ans.**

Lucius Malfoy était âgé de 9 ans. Il aimait accompagner son père, Abraxas Malfoy, partout où il voulait bien l'emmener. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui était une exception et il n'en était pas heureux.

« Fils, assure-toi d'être bien habillé aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes au manoir des Black. Cygnus a trois filles et je veux que tu les rencontre. »

« Filles, Père, mais pourquoi ? Ça semble totalement atroce. Allons à Rome, j'aimerais voir le Colisée. Et après pouvons-nous aller manger des porcini ravioli, fritto misto et des gelato ? »

Lucius, grand pour son âge, n'était pourtant pas intéressé par les filles mais par la nourriture, les guerriers, les balais et les choses qu'aimait un sorcier à cet âge.

« Non, ta mère y est déjà. Elle prend le thé avec Druella. Sois descendu dans cinquante-cinq minutes près de la cheminée. Ah et lave-toi les mains, brosse-toi les dents, mets quelques gouttes d'eau de Cologne, la tienne pas la mienne et surtout n'en n'abuse pas » conclut son père avec un sourire moqueur, Abraxas était fier de son fils.

Lucius savait qu'il était préférable d'obéir, quand son père lui donnait un ordre le mieux était d'obéir.

Une seule partie de cette journée fut mémorable. Narcissa avait huit ans et elle était stupéfiante. Il n'avait jamais pensé ça d'une fille. Aux chiens, aux nouveaux balais, aux pâte d'amandes, à la nourriture italienne, aux gelato, aux chips, aux poissons et aux frites, aux glaces, aux biscuits, aux cakes, aux gâteaux, aux croissants, aux tenues de combats, aux livres, au vol, aux chevaux, aux créatures magiques, aux malédictions, à la magie, aux sorts, aux fantômes, l'équitation, à l'escrime, aux montagnes, au ski, aux jeux d'eau, oui c'était certain même doublement sur mais aux filles jamais.

Cygnus Black avait émis le désir de marier une de ses filles à Lucius. Bien qu'Abraxas sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chance pour qu'il accepte, il pensait que ça arriverait bientôt, on ne pouvait pas savoir à un si jeune âge. Il pensa qu'à neuf ans, l'intérêt ne pouvait juste pas être détecté et ce fait l'inquiéta au plus haut point.

Tout dépendait de Lucius. Cependant, il recevait beaucoup de pression venant de Tom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait des unions entre ses partisans, il voulait au moins avoir une chance. Il fallait que ça marche. De plus, Cygnus était intelligent, une union avec Lucius réglerait tous ces problèmes financiers.

« Lucius, Fils, voici les sœurs Black. De la plus âgée à la plus jeune nous avons, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa » sa mère lui parlait d'un endroit éloigné.  
« Bellatrix commencera Poudlard dans quelques jours. Tout le monde parle déjà de sa beauté dans le monde des sorciers. »

Lucius l'attitude réservée et sombre, s'éclaircit quelque peu dès qu'il serra la main des jeunes sorcières… En fait pas du tout puisqu'il se recula de dégoût ensuite.

Bellatrix s'approcha de lui avec une allure féline. Son corps commençait à se développer et elle était vraiment très belle hormis ses yeux. Ils étaient froids et calculateurs. Lucius ne l'apprécia pas du tout. Il avait déjà fait son choix. Bellatrix, cependant, n'avait pas su comprendre l'allusion et donc même après la façon courtoise dont il lui a serré la main, elle tourna sa main dans l'autre sens et la posa sur sa paume. Elle attendait un baiser.

Lucius savait exactement ce qu'elle attendait, il avait déjà vu son père et d'autres adultes embrasser les mains des femmes et il l'avait appris durant ses leçons de savoir-vivre. Néanmoins, il la laissa là, la main en air et alla vers Andromeda. Il fit mine de frotter sa main sur son pantalon en marchant vers la sœur suivante, il mit également un point d'honneur à afficher une moue écœurée sur ses lèvres.

Sa mère les présenta. Il sourit brièvement, il aimait bien Andromeda. Elle avait un sourire magnifique et il tint sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle était une personne très agréable et ses mains étaient chaleureuses et amicales. Il tourna sa main et avec une légère révérence il embrassa l'air juste au-dessus de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait accomplir complètement son geste mais seul son père le remarqua et ainsi qu'Andy.

« Un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Andromeda, j'espère vous parler prochainement, je suis très satisfait de faire votre connaissance, votre humble serviteur, Monsieur Malfoy. » Andromeda et Narcissa éclatèrent de rire mais s'arrêtèrent très vite.

Car très rapidement, dans un mouvement impatient et discret, Lucius se retrouva devant la plus jeune sorcière des Black.

Il ne dit rien à la place il garda ses yeux sur sa cible, sur la fille, sa sorcière. Il ne lui serra pas la main, il la tint juste et lui donna un bruyant baiser les lèvres ouvertes, en fait il la lécha, assez gauchement. Elle retira hargneusement sa main et le repoussa et immédiatement elle sécha sa main sur sa robe.

« Souillon, eurk tu as mouillé ma main, je pense même que tu m'as léché, tu es vraiment grossier, eurk » Lucius laissa échapper un gloussement. Il avait entendu son père rigoler comme ça quand il voulait irriter quelqu'un. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à côté de son père.

Son père vit cette interaction. Réactions normales chez les enfants, rien de spécial pensa-t-il. Cependant ce n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il attendait, il était même éventuellement déçu. Puis il se résigna, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il était presque satisfait du résultat, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était rompre un contrat plus tard donc ,le choix se porterait sur la plus jeune.

Dommage, il aurait préféré Andromeda. Elle était très calme, sa beauté était douce, elle semblait vraiment brillante et il avait conscience de la puissance magique chez la plus vieille des sœurs mais il ne la voulait pas pour Lucius, elle était inquiétante.

Une sur trois ce n'est pas si mal pensa Abraxas. L'attitude ouvertement impolie de Lucius semblait être une indication de son attirance pour la plus jeune des Black pensa-t-il.

Entre-temps, l'esprit de Lucius était confus. Il ne comprenait pas comment une fille pouvait susciter autant d'émotions fortes chez lui. Il voulait être son meilleur ami, son unique ami. Peut-être que ses parents lui permettrait de l'emmener à la maison et de ne jamais la laisser hors de sa vue ?

Il avait lu quelque chose à propos de futures mariées qui étaient élevées par leur future belle-famille, il demanderait à ses parents pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec eux. Après tout, son père voulait qu'il les rencontre. Il pensa que tout ça était organisé pour un éventuel contrat de mariage. Alors pourquoi ne pas s'y mettre dès maintenant ? Bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr, que pouvait-on faire avec une fille dans les parages ? Elle pourrait aller faire du shopping avec Mère et lui laisser la liberté de faire quelque chose d'amusant. Tout était déjà fixé dans son esprit il en parlerait avec son père avant de partir comme ça elle pourrait prendre quelques affaires.

Une drôle de pensée lui vint à l'esprit, il voulait couper un long morceau de sa longue chevelure et peut-être même un morceau de sa robe. Son odeur était délicieuse, il voulait goûter son sang.

L'idée du sang ne le dégoutait pas. Il avait déjà gouté par sa propre initiative, c'était différent mais pas trop mauvais. Il avait lu un livre sur Dracula, un livre moldu dans la bibliothèque de sa mère et ce monstre l'avait terrifié. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose puisqu'il aimait avoir peur. Il avait lu que la plupart des jeunes garçons ressentaient les mêmes choses, alors ce n'était rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. C'était un sorcier et il avait neuf ans. Le buveur de sang était intéressant. Etait-il en train de devenir un vampire ? Hmm, les vampires étaient des hybrides, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

Très rapidement, il décida d'attirer Narcissa dans un coin sombre. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de ruse et d'ingéniosité. Il avait lu beaucoup de choses là-dessus.

Les parents les avaient laissés pour que les quatre jeunes gens puissent passer du temps ensemble à l'ancienne nurserie, qui a été convertie pour que les jeunes femmes qui avaient à présent bien grandi, puissent étudier et s'amuser avec leurs amis, avec des canapés, des chaises, un piano, des livres et d'autres divertissements. Un elfe de maison venait vérifier que tout allait bien toutes les dix minutes environ.

Narcissa partageait un canapé avec Andromeda. Ils étaient assis dans des coins différents : Andromeda lisait, pendant que Narcissa dessinait sur un bloc à dessins, elle relevait souvent la tête pour regarder sa sœur. Oui, elle faisait surement son portrait.

Bella était allongée sur un divan, sur le ventre, pieds en l'air et son menton reposait sur ses mains. Ses mèches noires recouvraient son dos. Elle regardait fixement Lucius. Elle lui rappelait Papillon, le Fléreur de son père. Elle s'assoirait pour regarder les papillons comme le sous-entend son surnom. Tôt ou tard, elle attirait l'insecte près d'elle et tout à coup elle l'attraperait, le déchiquèterait et le mettrait en pièces pour ensuite partir sans jeter un regard en arrière, en le laissant là totalement détruit pour aller trouver sa prochaine proie.

Lucius s'arrêta entre le canapé et le divan avec autant de froideur qu'un enfant de neuf ans puisse avoir. Bella le regarda et lui donna un sourire entendu. _Hey, viens ici petit__ papillon, j'__ai__ envie de te pulvériser_. Lucius était certain qu'elle pensait ça. Il frissonna involontairement et détourna les yeux de la Black mortelle pour se concentrer sur Narcissa.

« Narcissa, bonjour, excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné, c'était vraiment impoli de ma part. Puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? Permettez-moi de recommencer notre première rencontre à nouveau. » Il avait lu ça dans quelques livres moldus de capes et d'épées dans la bibliothèque de son père. Ces paroles n'avaient jamais été un échec après des Ladies, celles qu'un capitaine pirate avait offensé auparavant. Il recevait toujours un ou deux baisers à la fin.

« Ma Damoiselle, je suis Lucius Serpens Malfoy, à votre service, permettez-moi s'il vous plait de faire votre connaissance ? Il demanda galamment, en étendant sa main vers Narcissa, la tête inclinée.

Andromeda cacha son fou rire derrière son livre. Narcissa devint rouge tomate.

Bella sauta avec la grâce et la rapidité d'un Fléreur, pour se positionner entre Lucius et le canapé. C'était vraiment une beauté mais à neuf ans il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il voyait seulement sa méchanceté et son avarie. Bella prit sa main tendue, la tourna vers elle et avant qu'il puisse devenir son attention elle la frotta contre sa joue et la lécha comme il l'avait fait avec la main de Narcissa auparavant. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Lucius réfléchira à ce jour-là plus tard.

« Tu peux m'appeler Bella, c'est le diminutif de Bellatrix, ça veut dire belle en italien et en espagnol. » La sorcière aux cheveux bouclés ronronnait. Il l'avait entendu. Il arracha d'un coup sec sa main loin d'elle, sa salive était comme du poison, comme une brulure d'acide car ça lui faisait mal. Il regarda sa main et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas rouge.

Lucius ne l'aimait pas. Il savait que ce qui venait de se passer était en partie magique, comme si son corps avait réagi contre elle. Elle lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment « bouge de là, je te ne parlais pas » Il la poussa violemment sur le divan où elle tomba sur ses fesses.

Andromeda, n'avait pas perdu de temps, elle était déjà derrière Lucius avant que celui-ci pousse la fille aux cheveux sombres. Alors avec une grâce féline sans égal, elle interposa son corps entre les deux adversaires, qui le sont encore aujourd'hui.

Elle saisit le bras de Bella, qui était prête à frapper Lucius, « Bella, Mère nous a dit de laisser Cissy jouer avec Lucius, allons chercher des biscuits et du jus de citrouille pour tout le monde. »

« Appelle un elfe » cria méchamment Bella

« Je dirais tout à Mère à propos du garçon d'écurie, le Cracmol. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait avec lui » lui dit Andromeda, sévèrement.

A ces mots, Bella sortit avec empressement.

Lucius saisit cette chance avec la même rapidité. « Narcissa, je me demandais si vous pouviez me faire visiter la pièce à gauche du hall, celle avec des vieilles armures » alors qu'il l'entrainait vers la pièce en question. Ils rigolèrent comme des enfants sur le chemin pour aller à cette salle. Cissy fût contente, pendant une seconde, d'avoir battue Bella. Mais l'atmosphère joviale ne pouvait pas durer.

Lucius avait un bon plan. La pièce en question était assez éloignée des adultes et il pensait que les autres filles ne viendraient pas les chercher là. Il n'était pas encore le sorcier intelligent qu'il deviendra plus tard.

Il ne pouvait pas lire en Narcissa qui pensait justement qu'elle n'aimait pas Lucius. _Ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'elle était déjà engagée avec quelqu'un ? pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait lui parler de Dolphus._

Lucius se fichait bien de ce que pouvait lui dire son corps. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était réaliser le plan qu'il avait élaboré dans son esprit. Il devait agir vite donc il le fit. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point, la situation allait empirer, pire que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Maudits soient les Black à faire une tempête dans une tasse de thé.

_« _Lord Malfoy, je ne peux pas être là avec vous, je suis déjà attirée par quelqu'un » lui dit Cissa. Comme s'il s'en souciait, il ne l'écouta même plus, c'était une sorcière et elle serait bientôt à lui.

Hmm, il était plutôt astucieux. Il la traquait. Il sortit son couteau Suisse magique prêt à l'emploi. C'était un de ses cadeaux pour son huitième anniversaire. Il voulait une paire de ciseaux bien coupantes pour ses cheveux alors il la sortit. Il savait qu'il voulait une longue mèche de ses cheveux et il était venu pour ça.

Mince il était fichu, la sombre Bellatrix était en train d'appeler Andromeda et en une seconde elles furent devant eux, elles lui donnèrent des coups de pieds, essayèrent de l'éloigner de sa sœur et lui crièrent après. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen, il bloquait Cissy avec son corps pendant qu'il accomplissait sa mission.

« Partez, laissez-nous, elle est à moi, quittez cette pièce ou je vous ferrais du mal » et ce fut une énorme erreur, il espérait avoir un énorme couteau et que les ciseaux deviennent plus grands, un couteau tranchant qu'il pointerait sur elles. La situation était en train de lui échapper.

Il sentit une montée de pouvoir, il était capable d'une main de retenir Narcissa, et de l'autre il menaçait les sœurs pour qu'elles restent à leur place. Elles coururent chercher leurs parents. Avec empressement, devinant que son temps était compté, il coupa un morceau de sa robe, juste à côté de son cou. Son cou sentait la pâte d'amandes, une de ses sucreries préférées, et d'autres fragrances fantastiques et arômes enivrants, un petit peu comme le sang. Ensuite, il embrassa son oreille et il réalisa qu'il voulait vraiment le faire_. _Il planta ses dents en elle, qui étaient étrangement pointues et les enfonça à la base de son oreille en touchant presque son cou. Il voulait savoir quel gout elle , ça n'avait pas laissé de marque, ce qui viendra gâcher sa beauté plus tard. L'oreille lui semblait être un endroit sûr, c'était un peu comme son cou. Non, en fait c'était un coin entre son oreille et son cou.

Il devenait un peu fou, il mordait avec toute sa force et un peu de son sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, c'était délicieux et il le buvait avec délice. Il lécha tout le sang autour de son oreille ou de son cou ? Merde, il avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, il avait creusé un trou sur la partie droite don son cou et il avait endommagé une partie de son oreille. Il y avait du sang partout sur les habits. Andy s'évanouit à cette vue.

Comme il lécha la morsure, elle commença à guérir et les blessures disparurent à son contact. C'était inattendu, comme un bonus, et le sang sur leur robe disparut aussi. Comment ? Il ne savait toujours pas aujourd'hui. Ça devait être une partie du résultat de la magie qu'il avait fait pour protéger sa compagne_._

Les adultes apparurent quelque temps après et ils découvrirent Narcissa, assise sur le sol en train de pleurer. Andy était à côté d'elle, essayant de la consoler. Bella étant Bella, elle s'empressa de leur raconter sa propre version. Lucius resta stoïquement à côté de son père alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait.

Il n'avait pas honte il était juste ennuyé de s'être fait attraper. Il voulait toujours emmener la fille chez lui mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise plutôt que de demander. Le message dans les yeux de son père et les sourcils froncés de sa mère étaient clairs « Tais-toi ou on te tue »

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang et aucunes blessures étaient visibles, de plus il avait silencieusement replacé les cheveux et les ciseaux avaient restitué le bout de tissu manquant. Donc de toute évidence, ils durent le laisser partir.

Les parents Black étaient très en colère contre leurs filles pour avoir menti. Druella n'était pas du tout convaincue mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. De plus, Cygnus voulait une union et comme il n'était pas un bon père,il se fichait de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Les filles étaient pour lui une marchandise, juste bonnes à être échangées et troquées. Le contrat allait être signé et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. La maison des Black avait besoin de la fortune des Malfoy, ça s'arrêtait là.

Abraxas en savait plus et regardait Lucius avec étonnement et appréhension. Il exigea qu'ils quittent la maison immédiatement. Les Malfoy furent contents de partir, eh bien pas Lucius, qui aurait préféré rester là avec Cissy.

Son père fut très contrarié et sa mère ne le regarda pas pendant des jours. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui pousser des cornes. Son arrière-grand-père vint rendre visite à son père le soir de l'incident.

Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta à la chambre de Lucius. Le coupable avait été puni, il devait manger dans sa chambre pendant quinze jours. Serpens serra dans ses bras et embrassa le jeune sorcier_._

« Ton grand-père Octan, aurait ri de tes mésaventures d'aujourd'hui. Tu l'aurais rendu fier. Un jour ton père t'en parlera, c'est son choix, je ne peux rien faire. Tout ira bien quelque chose me dit que tu t'es occupé de la situation toi-même. » Lucius pensait toujours qu'il était dommage qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré Octan, il était déjà mort avant qu'il naisse.

Il demanda quelques jours plus tard pour y retourner, il voulait lancer le sujet sur le fait de l'emmener à la maison mais le regard de son père lui dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas réveiller le loup qui dort. C'est alors que Lucius prit une décision, il était plus intelligent que les filles Black et reculerait, il était trop jeune. Il avait gouté au paradis et il était prêt pour en avoir , il attendrait. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il a été mais ça l'a rendu supportable et droit.

Quelques jours plus tard, son père fit le contrat de mariage sans dire un mot. Cissy refusa de descendre pour la petite fête qui eut lieu peu après la signature du contrat.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques partisans du cercle fermé y assistèrent. Bellatrix joua du piano et Andromeda du violon. Cissy finalement descendit et joua, mais, jamais, pas une seule fois elle regarda vers lui. Une fois que ce fut finit, elle partit une fois de plus. En fait, toutes les filles furent renvoyées, et il partit avec sa mère quelques minutes plus tard.

Cissa était toujours un peu dégoutée quand on lui rappelait « ce jour ». Cependant elle riait quand il la taquinait à propos de son premier amour, Rodolphus. Invariablement entre des baisers, elle lui disait qu'après ce jour-là, il n'y avait eu que Lucius dans son cœur. Et comment la nuit, où le contrat a été signé, elle s'était cachée derrière un rideau, où elle resta le regarder pendant des heures.

Lucius n'était jamais à l'aise lorsque les frères Lestrange étaient autour de Cissa. Elle pouvait le mettre en retrait mais ils ne l'ont jamais eu. Ça a toujours été évident pour lui. Il n'aimait pas les hommes qui devenaient trop intimes avec sa compagne. Elle n'a jamais manqué de sourire quand elle voyait le grand et puissant sorcier faire la moue avec une grande méfiance envers les deux frères. Des années plus tard, leur lien avec Cissa, serait leur salut et leur intervention serait la perte de leur pire ennemi.

* * *

Voilà ! Donnez votre avis ;)

XOXO Eli


	2. Chapter 2

Si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : h(tt)p:/www.() /s/6699588/1/Malfoys-and-their-Mates

Merci à ma beta Nedjy

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Lucius était à quelques jours de son quatorzième anniversaire et il avait quelques questions à propos des filles sa principale préoccupation était son obsession pour Cissa. A Poudlard, tous ses amis changeaient d'amourettes tous les jours. Cissa était maintenant en deuxième année. A son arrivée à Poudlard, il était devenu comme son ombre. Elle a trouvé son comportement désagréable, après tout, elle s'imaginait toujours qu'elle le haïssait.

Il avait oublié de nombreux détails sur ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là au Manoir des Black. Il était embarrassé et maintenant rangeait cet ''incident'' comme « enfantin et impétueux ». Cependant, il se rappellerait de cet évènement occasionnellement et un voile étrange obscurcissait ses yeux.

Et finalement, un jour, Lucius demanda à son père s'il était atteint d'une maladie mentale car il avait lu des choses à propos de ces maladies. La saignée fut son premier aveu, et le visage de son père ne laissa paraitre ni de la colère, ni de la surprise mais seulement du regret.

"Fils, s'il te plaît, accepte mes plus sincères excuses, ma réaction ce jour-là, était tout à fait inappropriée. À l'époque, je n'avais pas les connaissances nécessaires pour comprendre tes actions. Ce que tu as fait n'était ni mauvais ni méchant. J'aurais dû écouter mon grand-père. "Abraxas fit pause afin d'évaluer la réaction de son fils.

L'expression de Lucius, sur son visage, était confuse et il était un peu rouge. Il n'avait pas bien compris, son père venait-il de lui dire que ses actes étaient acceptables ? Bien que Serpens, son arrière-grand-père l'avait compris; Lucius croyait que son père était en colère contre lui.

« Le jour même, j'avais découvert ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais dû te le dire. J'ai toutefois décidé que tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce que je m'apprête à te révéler. Aujourd'hui tu ne verras pas l'importance de savoir ça mais plus tard ça t'aidera surement. J'ai fait une erreur tu n'étais pas trop jeune pour être dans la confidence. Cependant, il est presque préférable que tu te sois occupé de la situation toi-même. »

Lucius n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Son père lui excusait-il vraiment son attitude d'il y a cinq ans, quand il avait mordu, déchiré et attaqué Narcissa Black ? Merveilleux, c'était une véritable surprise.

« Donc tu l'auras compris, ce jour-là, Serpens m'a raconté l'histoire d'un jeune Malfoy, et donc celle de bien d'autres avant lui. C'était quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à ce jour. C'était logique que je ne sois pas au courant mon père est décédé bien avant ta naissance. Et il n'a pas éprouvé le besoin de m'en parler avant. J'ai découvert que notre héritage était hors du commun. Je savais que nous, les Malfoy, étions différents et c'était déjà bien suffisant à l'époque. L'histoire que je m'apprête à te conter est celle de ton grand-père Octan, c'est au sujet de sa venue dans notre héritage. »

Il s'arrêta et demanda à Lucius d'aller sur le canapé, en pointant du doigt la place à côté de lui. Après quoi Lucius posa sa tête sur un coussin, qui était posé sur les genoux de son père. Son père n'était pas froid, au contraire, il était très démonstratif et affectueux envers les personnes qu'il aimait. Cette leçon sur l'amour que l'on doit donner à sa famille, il l'avait appris de son père Abraxas et de son papy Serpens, qui étaient les deux sorciers les plus craints dans le monde extérieur mais aimant et affectueux à l'intérieur des murs du Manoir.

« J'ai entendu l'histoire de mon grand-père, Serpens, la nuit après la visite au Manoir des Black. Je l'avais appelé pour avoir des réponses. Son histoire m'a apporté le soulagement nécessaire tout m'apportant une certaine sagesse. J'ai le sentiment que cela pourrait t'aider aussi.

«Tout d'abord, as-tu déjà entendu parler de vampires?" en voyant les yeux de Lucius, il ria, «Ralentis gamin, nous ne sommes pas des vampires, nous sommes des Veelas, et oui, nous prenons également le sang de nos compagnes, on leur injecte une substance toxique nécessaire pour créer un lien et développer des crocs, nous pouvons « glousser » également, en fait ça ressemble plus au ronronnement des félins, nous avons des griffes qui se développent et il nous pousse des ailes ce n'est pas trop laid, c'est même plutôt joli. Il y a plusieurs types de Veelas, il ne nous pousse pas de becs mais certaines femelles en ont de temps en temps. Enfin, nous sommes très protecteurs et possessifs envers nos compagnes. Nous estimons qu'il est à la fois difficile de rester loin d'elles, et nous ne tôleront pas que d'autres hommes soient autour de nos compagnes. Je vais te donner quelques livres sur ce sujet. "

Lucius ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes, et son père se mit à rire quand son fils mit un doigt dans sa bouche, et toucha avec précaution ses canines qui étaient normales. "Non, c'est seulement quand tu, eh bien, dans un moment, euh, particulier, je suppose que tes crocs se sont allongés lorsque tu as mordu Miss Black. Tu m'as dit que ça avait été simple, non? Avais-tu encore tes crocs quand tu es rentré à la maison? "

Il vit le visage de son fils se détendre quand il comprit.

Abraxas sourit et poursuivit: «M'as-tu déjà vu marcher autour de la maison avec des crocs, des ailes, etc.?" Abraxas fut heureux d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, bien que les occasions n'aient pas manquées. Son Veela était jaloux, et pas toujours facile à contrôler

"Je t'invite à regarder dans la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque Malfoy est riche sur ce sujet. Le marquage réel de ta compagne, le lien entre elle et toi, ne se produira pas avant un certain temps, tu le sauras quand ça sera le bon moment. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Ça arrive normalement autour de 21 ans, ou dès tes 19 ans, ça dépendait de ta date d'anniversaire, on ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

C'est, cependant, lors de la première rencontre avec ta compagne, lorsque ton Veela la reconnaît, qu'à partir de ce jour, tu dois garder une partie d'elle avec toi, afin de la sentir près de toi. Les cheveux sont souvent le premier choix, mais il y également un vêtement, un oreiller, c'est-à-dire quelque chose qui a son odeur, qui est ensuite magiquement préservée pour les années à venir. Maintenant, dans ton cas, un peu de sang a été pris et tu as bien fait. Ça a rendu possible l'éloignement entre vous car son sang coule en toi.

«Père, sommes-nous cependant des Sang-Purs?" demanda Lucius avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Fils, c'est exactement pourquoi nous devons garder le secret, j'aime à penser que nous sommes des sans-purs, mais certains peuvent avoir un point de vue différent, il est donc préférable de ne pas partager nos secrets en dehors de notre famille, sauf lorsque cela est strictement nécessaire. Ce sont des moments dangereux. Si j'avais su pour notre héritage Veela, je serais resté loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme mon père me l'avait recommandé. A ce temps-là, j'ai dit à mon père, que l'affaire était conclue. Nous allons discuter plus tard de notre stratégie; je ne veux pas te faire de mal à cause de mes mauvaises décisions. Cependant, l'adhésion au Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait être inévitable mais nous en parlerons également plus tard".

"Merci Père, je comprends. S'il vous plaît racontez-moi l'histoire de mon grand-père Octan."

***~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~**~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~**~*MM*~*MM***

**L'histoire d'Octan, racontée par Abraxas.**

" Quand ton grand-père Octan avait six ans, il se voyageait à travers la France avec ses parents. Grand-père Serpens aimait sa brillante Mercedes Benz, il était un bon pilote, mais il était aussi un sorcier, donc, c'était une voiture magiquement modifiée avec laquelle ils voyageaient à l'étranger. Mon père a ensuite hérité de cet amour pour les machines moldus, et tu sais comment ça s'est terminé. "

Abraxas s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, submergé par les émotions, en se rappelant le jour où ses parents étaient morts dans le terrible accident.

"L'accident s'est produit un mois après une rencontre entre mon père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, où il a exigé qu'il me laisse, Abraxas, en dehors du "club". Toi, Lucius, était sur le point de naître. C'était la veille, et mon père, Octan, ne pouvait supporter de voir son petit-fils grandir en craignant un fou qui prônait la pureté raciale. Depuis ce temps, je soupçonne le rôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans leur disparition. Cependant, je manque de preuves tangibles, je sais que Tom a besoin du coffre-fort des Malfoy pour financer sa folie. »

Il s'arrêta et prit la main de son fils pendant une minute ou deux. L'idée que Tom puisse faire mal à Lucius, lui faisait mal au cœur. C'en était assez, il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir de ce mouvement. Le cœur lourd, il poursuivit.

"Donc, revenons à l'histoire de mon père. Sur le chemin de la Loire, la famille s'est arrêtée dans un restaurant magique. Il existe toujours, dans un château très agréable. Mon père a dû quitter la table pendant que ses parents parlaient, et, sûrement, ne faisaient pas attention, ils en étaient à leur deuxième lune de miel ou peut-être était-ce leur troisième ? Tu ne dois pas oublier qu'ils devaient avoir 27 ou 28 ans, ils étaient jeunes et amoureux, et ils n'avaient pas conscience de la ruse de leur fils. Jusque-là, Octan avait été un bon petit sorcier. "

Ils rirent tous les deux, Lucius avait déjà vu comment les sorciers Malfoy aimait leurs sorcières. Et Lucius trouva cela encore gênant. Même son grand-père Serpens était comme ça, un jour alors qu'il devait avoir plus de quatre-vingt ans, Lucius s'était précipité dans la chambre de son Pépère, (il voudrait d'ailleurs oublier ce moment) et les avait surpris, nus, en train de faire-aggh. Lucius s'était enfuit, refusant dire au revoir à Tilly, son arrière-grand-mère, quelle vision… Il fallait toujours s'assurer de frapper avant d'entrer dans n'importe quelle pièce qui avait la porte fermée, sinon on avait de bonnes chances de se brûler les yeux, en voyant ce qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

D'un autre côté, ça le rendit très heureux de savoir que ses parents s'aimaient tant. Sa mère avait 31 ans, une vraie beauté. Pas étonnant que son père en fus été tellement amoureux. Il avait entendu les conversations de sorciers qui étaient passés, ils avaient tous eu quelque chose à dire sur elle.

"Lucius tu es avec moi ? Revenons à l'histoire de mon père, Papa a dû passer par une porte communicante entre le restaurant et la maison, il fallait monter des escaliers menant au troisième étage, dans les quartiers familiaux. Le deuxième étage, comptait une quarantaine de chambres, c'était l'hôtel. Cependant, son odorat qui était puissant, l'a guidé vers la chambre du bébé. Bien sûr, c'est totalement incroyable qu'il ait trouvé son odeur parmi toutes celles présentes à cause des cuisines et les odeurs des clients. Fils, te rappelles-tu du parfum de Miss Black? "

Lucius devint rouge, et avec un petit rire, Abraxas continua.

«Il a dû gravir plusieurs séries d'escaliers et traverser des longs couloirs pour arriver à la nursery. Là, il a dû la trouver endormie dans son lit, maintenant tu peux imaginer à quel point il était fort pour qu'il puisse la sortir de son lit-c' était un enfant de six ans, grand pour son âge, mais il était mince. Il prit la belle fille, un bébé de vingt mois, tu peux la voir en peinture à droite sur les albums de famille. La vieille nourrice avait dû s'endormir comme elle faisait souvent. C'était une grande adepte de l'Irish Coffee. Les autres adultes et les elfes de maison étaient tous occupés à travailler au restaurant.

Octan réapparut alors à la table du restaurant, il n'avait été absent que quelques minutes. Imagine la surprise de ses parents de voir un enfant de six ans porter sans effort la petite fille qui était dans ses bras. Mon grand-père m'a dit que c'était incroyable de voir la facilité avec laquelle il la portait, ses yeux étaient possessifs, et il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Mon père était agité, et il dit, sans donner aucune explication, tout simplement, «Allons vite, je n'ai pas faim, et je suis prêt à partir. Et elle est à moi». C'est ce qu'il donna en guise d'explication. Il était rouge et excité, et parlait avec beaucoup d'empressement. La petite fille était étonnamment calme. Elle était fascinée en regardant le grand et jeune sorcier. Mon Père était en train de kidnapper sa fiancée.

«Inutile de dire, que la vieille nourrice avait déjà crié, et les minutes suivantes furent un vrai capharnaüm. Mes grands-parents ont fini par présenter des excuses aux propriétaires qui étaient en colère. Ils leur ont cependant demandé de partir, car quand ils ont repris le bébé, le sorcier de six ans s'est mis à crier." Non, non, elle est à moi, je la veux, à moi, je ne peux pas respirer, maman, je suis malade, elle est à moi, je l'ai trouvée, ne l'emmenez pas, je dis la vérité, elle est à moi. "Il pleurait, donnait des coups de pied et il criait, alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant.

Aucun de mes grands-parents n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé. Octan était un enfant très gentil, il était studieux, poli, un peu gâté mais rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais été si bouleversé de toute sa vie. Il était tellement en colère, que mon grand-père a avoué qu'il avait envisagé un séjour à l'hôtel de quelques jours, pour que mon père puisse être proche de la jeune fille. Mais il a imaginé la réaction éventuelle des parents de la jeune fille en question et il a décidé que ce n'était possible.

Mon grand-père, Serpens, avait les larmes aux yeux, quand il se souvenait de l'année suivante, "Il n'y avait aucun moyen de raisonner Octan, cher Abraxas. Ta grand-mère et moi, avons essayé de le câliner, de le soudoyer, d'être strict, mais tout cela était inutile. Ton père, Octan, était dans un monde de douleur. Il était si jeune que je n'ai pas su reconnaître les symptômes. »

Abraxas se souvint de quelque chose et s'arrêta, "Lucius, Fils, avant que j'oublie, j'ai rencontré Ursas, ta mère, quand je venais d'avoir vingt et un ans. Et oui, je suis passé par le rituel Veela, mais tu pourras lire des choses sur tout ça plus tard aujourd'hui. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une réunion possible entre un Veela et sa compagne pendant l'enfance. Alors, quand tu as rencontré Miss Black, je me suis comporté exactement mon grand-père Serpens, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi te dire. J'aurais aimé être mieux informé. J'espère que quand tu auras un fils, tu l'informeras au plus tôt possible, mais c'est une décision difficile, de choisir le bon moment. "Il regarda Lucius qui était totalement absorbé par son histoire. Abraxas pouvait deviner que Lucius se sentait déjà mieux à propos du jour où il a rencontré Narcissa Black, sa compagne.

"Pour en revenir à notre histoire, mon père, Octan, au moment où ils ont atteint la Loire, était fébrile et a vomi tout le voyage. Il est resté malade pendant plusieurs mois. Il mangeait peu, faisait des cauchemars, et les guérisseurs ne trouvaient pas d'où venait le mal. Il était en train de dépérir. Ils ont payé des guérisseurs, l'ont emmené dans des bains thermaux, ils ont même payé un de ces guérisseurs spirituels, des soi-disant guérisseurs mentaux, ces charlatans. "

Abraxas conta le reste de l'histoire à Lucius. Serpens a fini par se rendre au château juste après qu'Octan ait crié dans son cauchemars «Je la veux, rendez-la moi, elle est à moi. » Cependant, le petit sorcier ne put répondre aux questions sur son état. Il se passa près d'un an, et ils craignaient pour leur enfant unique. Tous les guérisseurs avaient convenu qu'il allait mourir, d'une maladie mortelle, il n'avait pas grandi d'un centimètre et avait perdu du poids. Ils prirent finalement une décision. Tout d'abord, ils découvrirent où se trouvaient la famille française après une enquête approfondie et qu'ils étaient des sang-purs pauvres, mais aristocrates, dont ils pourraient obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient avec de l'argent.

Son grand-père les a alors conduits en France avec sa famille et son avocat. Il n'a pas annoncé leur arrivée.

Les propriétaires du restaurant n'eurent même pas envie de lui parler. A cette époque, ils étaient convaincus que les sorciers britanniques étaient tous apparentés et instables. Après beaucoup d'explications, les parents de la jeune fille lui avouèrent qu'ils étaient sangs-purs mais Serpens le savait déjà. Ils se sont finalement assis et l'ont écouté.

Il leur a parlé de son ascendance royale et leur a conseillé de se sentir libre de lui rendre visite. Les Malfoy ont été et sont, l'une des familles les plus riches du Royaume-britannique, si ce n'est du monde sorcier, et il fit une demande d'honneur au nom de son fils. Son fils n'était pas fou; il est simplement tombé amoureux au premier regard. Cela s'est avéré être une bonne explication pour les français qui étaient de grands romantiques, il allait gagner la bataille.

Percevant leur prochain accord- comme tous les Malfoy avant et après lui-il était un habile négociateur, il leur demanda promptement de signer un contrat de mariage qu'il avait établi avant son voyage et qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il s'en alla le porter à son avocat qui était dehors. Ils avaient attendu à l'extérieur, cependant, sa grand-mère avait préféré rester dans la voiture, toujours fâchée à propos de leur impolitesse et les blâmant pour le malaise de son fils. Quand Grand-Père Serpens revint à l'intérieur, il leur demanda s'ils pouvaient amener la jeune fille voir Octan.

Le bambin cria quand elle aperçut Octan. Elle se souvenait encore des pleurs, l'attraction, et l'horreur de ce jour-là. Elle avait certainement dû entendre les adultes en parler, Sofia était une sorcière très intelligente. Elle savait déjà lire et depuis quelques mois déjà.

Octan s'avança, toucha doucement sa tête, caressa sa main, lui donna un baiser chaste sur sa joue, et, la beauté de trois ans qui était à présent mince, cessa de pleurer. Octan s'assit à côté d'elle et ne bougea plus. Il lui tenait les mains et toutes les femmes adultes soupirèrent d'émerveillement. _Très__romantique,__c'est ça l'amour__._

Avant leur retour en Angleterre, Serpens demanda une mèche de cheveux de la fille, et peut-être un oreiller ou une couverture qu'elle aimait-« souvenirs romantiques »-, ils sourirent tous à cette explication, "_oh oui, __c'est l'amour__."_ Oui, c'est ce qu'ils avaient déjà dit à plusieurs reprises.

C'était inattendu mais ils accédèrent à leur demande. Après tout, Monsieur Malfoy avait laissé une avance sur le prix de la mariée, 100.000 galions. A ce prix-là, il aurait pu leur demander de raser les cheveux abondants de Sofia. _Mais oui__, nous sommes __très__romantiques_. Mon œil, ce n'étaient pas des négociations romantiques, mais financières et ils avaient déjà dit ça avant. Aucune originalité

Grand-père Malfoy toucha la fille comme pour dire au revoir, en appuyant sur la marque invisible sur sa peau, il sourit et s'inclina pour dire au revoir.

L'état d'Octan s'améliora à partir de ce jour. Il prenait le petit oreiller partout avec lui, même à Poudlard, un charme y avait été lancé pour garder le parfum de sa belle. La mèche fus mise avec une des siennes dans un médaillon, avec des larmes versées par son père, les liant temporairement et permettant à Octan d'être séparé de sa compagne.

Il portait toujours son médaillon autour de son cou et l'ouvrait souvent. Les guerres moldues compliquèrent beaucoup de choses, mais tout s'est arrangé à la fin. Ils se sont mariés le jour de ses dix-sept ans, même s'il avait voulu se marier alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. Elle pensait que c'était tout aussi bien. Tous les soupirants renoncèrent à elle dès le premier jour, car après avoir tenté de lui tenir la main, ils affirmèrent avoir fait des cauchemars, eu des sueurs, et certains sont même tombés malades.

Après quoi, Lucius avoua au sujet de la mèche de cheveux et de la robe. Il rata le sourire d'Abraxas. Il était fier des actions de son fils. Il lui donna la mèche de cheveux de son père, et à son tour il coupa une mèche de cheveux de Lucius. Dès le lendemain, il fit à Lucius un médaillon qu'il porta jusqu'au jour de son mariage avec Narcissa. Maintenant, il était stocké à l'endroit où tous les médaillons ont été cachés. Plus tard, il découvrit la signification de la marque secrète, et il espérait ne pas avoir forcé la mère de son futur fils. Il espérait que lorsqu'il aurait un fils, il serait comme son père ou grand-père qui n'avaient trouvé leur compagne que lors de leur vingtième année, et qu'il n'aurait pas à passer par tout ce que lui avait subi. Son fils serait parfait, décida Lucius.

Après la conversation avec son père, Mitsypan, l'elfe de maison, tissa le morceau de tissus en une cravate, que Lucius porta toujours autour du cou. Elle était ensorcelée pour pouvoir modifier son apparence et rester propre. Parfois, c'était un foulard, ou même une cape d'hiver, mais toujours un élément qu'il pouvait porter près du visage.

L'année suivante, quand il eut quinze ans, il envoya Dobby dans la chambre de Narcissa pour lui voler des objets plus personnels, ce qu'il avouera plus tard à Narcissa pour lui expliquer la disparition de sa lingerie hors de prix au cours des années. Elle blâmait depuis longtemps Bella pour ces vols, et elles se disputèrent à ce sujet. Dès qu'il lui avoua, ce sujet les fit beaucoup rire. En ce qui concerne la cravate faite avec le tissu de la robe de Narcissa, elle fut mise de côté pour la garder en sécurité.

* * *

**Bonjouur !  
**

**Alors j'ai honte ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas publié sur cette histoire O_o mais j'ai une excuse j'avais demandé des infos à l'auteure pour m'aider dans ma traduction et elle ne me répondait pas pcq je viens d'apprendre récemment qu'elle avait des problèmes personnels alors on ne peut pas la blâmer !**

**Breffons, toujours pas de Draco mais il arrive au chapitre suivant ;)**

**Merci pour les visites, reviews, mises en alertes/favoris :)**

**A bientôt :)**

**XO XO Eli**


End file.
